


Cuddled In Your Arms

by LuminaryGold



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Comfort, Cuddles, Fluff, Just two boyfriends being all cuddly and sweet and we love it, M/M, No Smut, Post-Coital Cuddling, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaryGold/pseuds/LuminaryGold
Summary: After sleeping together, Dream and George cuddle and George takes extra care of Dream, who needs more comfort after.~~~~~~~With a smile, Dream snuggles himself even closer into George’s chest. “No.. ‘s fine.” Dream’s words are slightly slurred, contentment in his tone. “Just felt good.” He sighs happily and continues to run his fingers along George’s chest.George laughs softly, Dream humming pleasantly at the feeling of George’s chest rumbling directly under the side of his head. “I still want to take care of you though.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 117





	Cuddled In Your Arms

In their shared bedroom, Dream and George lay on top of their sheets, breathing still not quite returned to normal. Dream’s face is nuzzled in close to George’s chest, and George’s arms are wrapped around him in a tight but comfortable hug. George gently strokes Dream’s hair while Dream absently runs his fingers along George’s bare chest. “How are you doing?” George asks quietly. When he doesn’t get a response, he asks again, “Dreamie?”

Slowly, Dream opens his eyes and looks up at George, who looks concerned at Dream’s quietness. “Hmm?” Dream hums.

“Are you okay? You look out of it.” George’s eyes widen slightly as a thought crosses his mind. “Did I hurt you?”

With a smile, Dream snuggles himself even closer into George’s chest. “No.. ‘s fine.” Dream’s words are slightly slurred, contentment in his tone. “Just felt good.” He sighs happily and continues to run his fingers along George’s chest.

George laughs softly, Dream humming pleasantly at the feeling of George’s chest rumbling directly under the side of his head. “I still want to take care of you though.”

“But you already _did_.” Dream looks back up at George.

George smiles at Dream’s cute, bliss-filled tone. “That was earlier, this is now.” He plants a soft kiss to the top of Dream’s head causing the blond to sigh happily. “You really should have some water, rehydrate yourself.” As George starts to pull away from Dream, Dream whimpers and reaches for George’s chest. “Hey, I’ll be right back, okay? Just let me get us a water bottle.” George reaches underneath one of the pillows they’re not laying on, and produces a soft, plush animal. A dragon with multiple types of fabric on it, to be exact. George hands Dream the plush dragon, and he quickly brings it up to his chest and starts absently running his fingers over the fabrics, fingertips tracing along the different textures underneath them. “I’ll be right back.” George says as he gets off the bed, Dream nodding at him.

A few moments later, George returns, now wearing a fresh pair of underwear and holding both a water bottle and a second pair of underwear. “Figured you’d want these too.” George says, holding up Dream’s boxers.

“Yeah… was getting cold.” Dream murmurs as George kneels on the bed next to him, and helps him guide the boxers up his legs and around his waist. 

Once he’s done helping Dream with that, George sits upright next to Dream and holds an arm out at his side, nonverbally inviting him to sit up and curl into his side, and holding the water bottle in his other hand. Dream presses himself into George’s side, setting the plush dragon down beside him, and takes the water bottle from George. “Thanks.” Dream says softly before taking a few sips of the cold water. George hums in response, kissing Dream’s hair again. Once he’s had enough, he hands the bottle back to George, who takes a few sips of the water of his own. George puts the cap back on the bottle, and sets it off to the side.

“Still feeling okay?” George asks softly, watching Dream’s facial expressions.

“Mhmm..” Dream hums in response with a smile. “Still feeling good.” His coherency is starting to come back.

George starts gently rubbing Dream’s shoulder with the hand that’s around him. “You were so good, you know that?” Dream sighs happily at the praise and leans his head against George’s shoulder. “I love you Dream.” He whispers as he brings his other hand up to stroke Dream’s hair again.

“Love you too George.” Dream murmurs as his eyes begin to feel heavy, and he slowly drifts off to sleep, wrapped up in the warm embrace of his boyfriend and filled with nothing but feelings of happiness and contentment.


End file.
